


Study Buddy

by expiredbruise



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, First Kiss, M/M, No Spoilers, Study Date, Studying, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: Akira has never been nervous in his life. Never ever. Ever.So why was his heart about to leap out of his throat, and his thoughts racing too fast to concentrate on the work in front of him?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> engine room scene is homophobic actually  
> they took akechi in and they r all best friends :)
> 
> ok first p5 fic please dont bully me im nervous

Akira has never been nervous in his life. Never ever. Ever.

So why was his heart about to leap out of his throat, and his thoughts racing too fast to concentrate on the work in front of him?

“Hm? Kurusu?” Akechi moved his feet under the table, and Akira knows it’s an accident, he _knows_ , but his heart still picks up when their ankles clash together. His honey eyes linger on his own dark ones for a second too long to be plain concern, head tilting just the smallest bit, hair sweeping over his pale face. “Would you like to get some fresh air? We have been studying for quite some time.”

Akira’s tongue was heavy in his mouth. He couldn’t imagine moving from his spot in the booth, ankles locked with the boy across from him. Nonetheless, if he stayed inside Leblanc for another minute, he was sure he was going to melt. 

So he responded. “Sure.”

And _god_ , did Akira want to scream. Akechi laughed. “Okay. I’ll meet you outside, alright? I left my coat on your bed.” Akira watches Akechi ascend up the creaky attic stairs and lingers a moment longer before shuffling on his jacket and sliding out of the cafe.

Akira’s breath shows up in the air when he sighs. A breath he didn’t know he was holding. He feels gross now that the January cold was sticking to the sweat on his hands. The bell chimes and Akechi steps out next to him. “Ah, what a bad time to forget to bring my gloves with me.”

And suddenly, a laugh bubbles up from his chest. “Those things are practically glued to your hands.” Akechi cracks a smile, failing to hide it behind the gaps between his fingers. 

It’s so strange, Akira thinks, that he feels drunk. Like some wave of happiness has hit him hard enough to feel dizzy when he talks to Akechi. Nothing’s ever made him this giddy, this--

“Akira.”

Now his world is definitely spinning. “That’s new.”

Akechi hums, smiling. “We’re friends, right? Can I call you Akira?”

“As long as I can call you Goro.” The name rolls off of his tongue so nicely, so smoothly. He can feel himself flushing. And Akechi must mistake it for the weather, because he never comments on it.

“Goro.” Akechi closes his eyes and lets himself lean on the bricks of Leblanc. “I like how it sounds when you say it.” 

Akira knows he’s a bright red, he can feel the way his face is immune to the winter chill. He pulls the grey and black hoods up to try and block out his happy-drunk smile. Akechi reaches out, pulling his hand away from the hem of his hood. “Your hands are so cold.” He presses them between his own, breathing warm air onto them both, and the only noise is the buzz of Leblanc’s outdoor light and their light breaths. Akechi’s lips brush Akira’s knuckles, and a shiver racks though his bones.

“Hmm.” Akira leans down and breathes onto their hands as well. Their breathing begins to sync with each other, and Akira relaxes to the pattern, leaning his forehead against Akechi’s. “You know, Goro,” and they both pause, looking at each other with a soft fondness reserved for someone who was more than this, “I think I’m….”

There’s another beat of silence. Not of nervousness, or doubt, or fear, but of basking, and happiness, and pure content. Akechi doesn’t wait for Akira to finish. He just chuckles softly, lips twitching upwards. “You think?” Akira can see his breath in the air as well. Despite the weather, he felt rather warm. Burning up, even. 

Another laugh. “Yeah, maybe.” And now they’re close, close enough to share each others breaths. “No, no- definitely.” And now they’ve closed the distance, Akechi’s tan lips against Akira’s stark pink ones, and sparks fly. Akira feels like he’s floating, but he’s not- he’s outside of Leblanc on a Friday night hours past closing, holding Akechi while Akechi holds him, in the snowy streets of Yongen-Jaya.

Akechi’s the first to let go. “Hey,” he whispers, and Akira laughs. He leans in again, and again, until they’re out of breath and red in the face. They never find out what’s so funny, but they laugh and smile like they’ve never done before. 

“Akira, I think I’m in love with you.” And it’s all Akira can do to not roll his eyes and lean back in again. 

“I love you, Goro.”

Akechi’s smile reaches his ears. “You better.” 

Akira reaches behind Akechi and grabs the door handle with his pinky. “You look like you could drop dead from hypothermia. Let me warm you up, yeah?” Akechi nods, letting Akira lead him inside and take his coat. 

The brewer is flipped on as Akechi takes his seat back in their booth of forgotten study material. Akira flicks his eyes back and forth between the brewing coffee and Akechi, watching his chest rise and fall all while he stares back at him with soft eyes.

Only the clink of the mug meeting the table makes Akechi rise from where his head rested on his arms. Akira sets another down for himself and slides across from him. “Mmm.” Akechi sips his drink and sets it down. “As amazing as always,” His eyes connect with the boy across the table. “Akira.”

Something in Akira breaks again, and he’s succumbed back into the nervousness. His cheeks flared, and Akechi’s grin grew wider. “Lost your spine?” His feet kick at Akira’s under the table. Akira just huffs and buries his head in his arms, words muffled. “What was that, _A-ki-ra?_ ” Akechi teases, sounding out every syllable of his name.

Akira snaps his head up, face still aflame. “I said, you’re a pain in the ass.” He grumbles something unintelligible and turns his head to the side. Akechi raises his eyebrows, and Akira rolls his eyes. “And I- I love you. A lot.” 

Akechi’s eyes seem to laugh at him. They stare at each other until Akechi pokes Akira’s hand with the eraser of his pencil. “I think,” The former detective pretends to muse for a moment. “We should go on a date sometime. Me and you.”

The pencil is snatched up by Akira. “And I think _you,_ ” He poked Akechi in the center of his forehead. “Should be my boyfriend.”

They share a smile.

Things would be alright.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmao barely posted at all in 2019 sorry


End file.
